Caught Up In You
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Batman's thoughts when he first sees Diana during the episode Secret Origins.


Title: Caught Up In You, by 38 Special

I decided to go back and do a little one-shot about the beginning episode of The Justice League. I watched "Secret Origins" last night and suddenly, ideas were popping into my head and forcing themselves out on paper. So here you go…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Justice League. One of these days…

"So caught up in you, little girl, that I never want to get myself free,

Admit it, it's true, you're the one"

My first sight of her is one that is imprinted upon my consciousness, watching as an ebony haired stranger came racing to the rescue of Hawkgirl, as she lay downed by alien fire, unbeknownst to us our first outing as the future members of the Justice League, all together, fighting to save the world and to preserve our futures.

I stood on the ground, feeling utterly useless as I watched the fight occurring all around me, the alien ships firing off laser beams as the others fought to destroy the ships mid-flight, halting the chaos and the incoming invasion. It was rare that I was unable to help in any way, but this fight was purely an air strike only. And unfortunately, with the direct hit to the Batwing, I was powerless, forced to wait on the sidelines as the others fought.

It was rare that so many heroes were in one place at one, each of us with our own strengths and abilities, but the Martian, J'onn J'onzz, had summoned each of us, hoping to raise a troupe to halt the advances of the alien invaders, to stall and ultimately defeat them before they managed to annihilate Earth and everything that stood in their paths.

I leaped back as part of an alien ship fell from the sky, destroyed by the talents of this strange creature, J'onn J'onzz. My mind still had yet to process his statement that he was a Martian, much less his unique and extraordinary abilities – the shape-shifting, the ability to alter his density, his telepathic prowess, and the capacity for flight. That combination of abilities was rare and he was also proving to have great power and strength. He was certainly someone to keep an eye on in the upcoming years, providing that we could stem the parasitic alien assault from utterly devastating Earth.

The others there above me were more known to me, at least in the peripheral sense that I had seen or met or worked with them previously, particularly Superman. The others were less often on my radar, preferring to work alone or off-planet.

And then, a figure descended from the sky, hair falling down her back in waves of coal, a proud bearing belying the revealing outfit, and I found myself unable to take my eyes from the entrancing figure, her beauty embedding itself into my brain before I snapped back to reality.

I watched as she landed in front of Hawkgirl, assuming a protective stance as she glanced around the skies at the multitude of crafts hovering above her, laser beams aimed and active. From a distance, she looked tall, but it could simply have been the length of leg exposed above the dominatrix red boots and below the star-spangled panties.

I tensed as I noticed one of the alien ships aiming flashes of red beams at her, but just before they could hit their intended targets, she raised her arms, revealing a surprising speed and what appeared to be wrist bracelets that deflected the spray of lasers. One of them bounced back at the ship, setting it afire and I watched as it crashed and burned before my very eyes, wondering who this vision was in front of me and where she had appeared from. Was she another of the heroes whom J'onn had tried to reach telepathically?

Either way, I was completely unfamiliar with her, nothing about her whispered to me of familiarity and I supposed that I would have to wait for a proper introduction to the regal figure with the amazing legs standing guard over Hawkgirl.

My breath caught in my throat as the last of the ships was destroyed, nearly taking out both Hawkgirl and the enchanting rookie with her before Green Lantern stepped in, protecting them in a green bubble from his energy ring.

And then, when it was finally over, they all came over to join me, and I found my pulse racing, beating unsteadily when faced with this unknown beauty. I hid my reaction in typical Batman fashion, acting intimidating and silently domineering, caught within the folds of my cape. I was quickly distracted though as Flash joined the scene, bringing with him a piece of the Batwing so that it could be fixed, allowing me the comforts of flight once again.

Landing alongside Superman was the raven-haired beauty, but even upon closer inspections, I did not recognize the face or the figure but I could see the stamp of perfection lining her features. In fact, I was positive that I had no previous knowledge of her, but something told me that she was an integral part of this little group that we had formed courtesy of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian. She certainly had my full attention.

Flash, of course, being Flash, once he laid eyes on the lovely figure, he became utterly foolish and I could see that the woman was confused and a little discomforted by his foppish attentions, eyes widened with surprise when he asked one of his inane flirtations.

When she answered that she had been on Themyscira all her life, my mind immediately began to race, trying to think of all the places I might have heard of that country, but nothing came to mind quickly, at least not before Hawkgirl could clarify, revealing that the woman was from the race of the Amazons, a tribe that I barely believed in due to unsubstantiated claims of their existence.

But here, in front of my needy eyes lay a woman claiming to be an Amazon and upon further revelations, she alleged to indeed be the Princess of the country. Now that I was more inclined to understand – she had the elegant carriage of royalty, the natural assumption that she would be listened to, and the arrogance that spelled longstanding command.

She smiled and I could practically see Flash falling to his knees and begging for her love and attention. I was thankful beyond belief when Superman elbowed the fool in the ribs. I stood quietly in the background, learning more about the lovely creature in front of us, trying to mentally remember every detail about her so that I could draw the picture out again later, when she returned home and I returned to Gotham.

Little did I know that things would change so drastically, that we would form the Justice League and that the woman would remain to be an integral part of the team. Little did I know that this beauty was destined to become mine in every sense of the word, that she would truly change my life with her intelligence and bravery, with her smile and her sweetness, her stubborn determination to bring a bat out of the darkness and into the sunshine.

At that moment, I only knew that she was beautiful.

Her name was Diana.


End file.
